Grand Line Gakuen
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Grand Line Gakuen is anything but your average school. Especially when eleven infamous students enroll in this not so normal school. From devil fruit users to mermaids. Encountering strange students without any common sense. What will become of Trafalgar Law's high school life when he starts his first day of school meeting two fellow notorious gang leaders?
1. Chapter 1: Off with a Bang

**This is my first One Piece fanfic. I hope you like it. I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Off with a Bang  


At the start of a brand new school year, the incoming freshmen walk towards their headed destination, the gymnasium, for the freshmen orientation. Although there are several who tend to skip such formalities and prefer a nap over a boring long winded speech.

"Captain! What are you doing? The orientation is starting." Sachi asked his friend who seemed to have preferred sleeping on their friend, Bepo.

"Don't worry, it's all just formalities. It's not like we're the only ones skipping." Trafalgar Law calmly commented while leaning against his furry companion.

"But Captain..."

"Even if we're caught, it's not against the rules to skip the orientation. So quit complaining and just stay quiet."

"Yes, Captain~" Sachi gleefully squealed in admiration of his captain.

"You're not quiet."

* * *

Meanwhile during the freshmen orientation, two members of Law's crew attended the orientation in place of their absent captain. Near the end of the principal's long winded speech, the new students were at amiss at what their principal had just announced at the end of his speech.

"I knew something was off with this school..." Jean Bart mutters to himself.

"C-Captain isn't going to like this." Penguin wonders how is he going to break the news to his captain.

* * *

Once the orientation ended, most of the incoming freshmen were desperate to see what class they were in hoping to be together with their friends.

"Yosh, we're all together!" Shouted a black haired boy wearing a straw hat.

"That's good." Nico Robin, one of Monkey D. Luffy's friends, commented.

"To be in the same room as Nami-swan and Robin-chwan is a dream come true." The love struck cook, Sanji, leaped into the air dancing around at his good fortune.

"Shut up, you Ero Cook." But soon came to an end by his hated enemy, Roronoa Zoro.

"What was that, Moss Head!"

Nearly every student within the area had became engrossed in the fight between the clash of kicks and swords. While the two fought each other, an orange haired girl, Nami, was practically eying like a hungry wolf at all the money she got from all the bets on who would win.

In the meantime, Sachi headed over to the bulletin board to see where he and his friends would be hopefully in the same class as their captain. Much to his delight, Lady Luck had smiled upon them when he saw all their names together. He ran in glee to break the good news to his stoic captain.

"Captain! Captain!"

* * *

Upon their arrival, they found only an empty classroom devoid of any life aside from themselves.

"Captain, we're the first ones here." Sachi pointed out.

"Hey Captain, we can see that fight from here." Bepo says while waving Law's nodachi.

"Dang, those two are still at it." Sachi thought that they would have stopped a long time ago since their reason for fighting wasn't that big of a deal.

"What are the teachers' doing?" Penguin wonders if anyone bothered calling the teachers probably not since most of them were placing bets on who would win.

"Is it me or does that woman's eyes look like beri signs?"

"Who cares, she's a beauty!"

"I know right!" Penguin's fellow woman loving companion, Sachi, agreed with him.

Jean Bart only sweat drops at his two companion's attraction to women.

"Who do you will win?" Bepo asks still holding onto Law's nodachi.

"1000 beri on the swordsman."

"1500 beri on the blond."

"I would hold onto my money if I were you."

"Why's that Captain?"

"Who are those guys in the naval uniforms?"

"Marines..." Penguin's question was answered by Law.

"Marines? What would marines be doing in a school?"

"Not those marines. The Marines here are a committee of students whose sole purpose to watch over the students and ensure their tranquil school life here. They work directly under the school's orders."

"Basically they're disciplinary students."

"So they're just your average student."

"Students with the power to expel other students." Law humored his friends.

"What!"

"At least the higher ups do..."

That gave Bepo, Penguin, and Sachi a relief knowing that not all of them had that kind of power.

"Fools. Like just anybody can have that kind of authority..." Jean Bart stated not knowing why they thought all of the marines had the authority to expel students. It was only natural to give that kind of power to those who were qualified to wield such power.

"Hey, don't get all cocky! You're still the new guy remember."

"So how do you know that? That kind of information wasn't in the student handbook. Not even the orientation mentioned it." And once again Bepo fails to order Jean Bart.

"Only a fool would enroll into a school without knowing something as simple as that."

"Captain~" Penguin and Sachi scream in awe of Law like fanboys.

"They're gone." Bepo doesn't see neither Sanji nor Zoro at the same place they were at. In fact, the white bear didn't see hair nor hide of several other distinct students when he saw that there were less people around.

"Not surprising, probably got taken in by those Marines."

Before Bepo could remind Jean Bart to be mindful of his older colleague, they were interrupted by the presence of a redheaded man with three other guys with him all of which had strange appearances.

"Well, well... What do we have here. Trafalgar Law, captain of the Hearts Gang from North Blue Middle School." The Heart members had not expected to see Eustass Kid, known as Captain Kid of the Kid Gang from South Blue Middle School. Although they only know him based on the rumors about him, they knew that he was not someone who would simply let things pass by smoothly. His infamous violent acts towards innocent civilians has made him a frightening person to be wary of. He shows no mercy towards his opponents as he once crucified a whole gang he deemed to weak to allow to exist. Said gang was said to have been sent to the hospital crying for their mothers. "I heard some rumors about you and they weren't good."

Gang leader or not, Law was not someone to meet a stranger without giving them a proper greeting.

!

"Captain!" Sachi could not believe that he just saw his leader give the notorious Captain Kid the finger. Although he and the Heart crew weren't the only ones surprised by Law's rude greeting, Kid's nakama were also caught off guard by it. They knew Kid's actions had a subsequent provocation to them so it wouldn't be uncommon for them to retaliate in some kind of form, but not once had they seen someone react that way. Either he was really confident in his fighting ability or was really stupid like Monkey D. Luffy who is known for his crazy actions that border line stupid and reckless. Judging from the Heart Captain's demeanor, they doubt it was the latter

"And neither are your manners."

The tension in the room was so thick that neither side could even utter a single sound. Killer, Kid's right hand man, was worried about his captain's response to Law's greeting as he knows more than anyone how violent his captain can be angered or not.

"Trafalgar-"

"We're free!" Screamed a straw hatted boy coming down from the ceiling along with eight other individuals.

"We're going to die!" Yelled three of them: a long nosed man, an orange haired woman, and a reindeer(?). The orange haired woman and long nosed man were hugging onto each other screaming for dear life as they fell. The reindeer was frantically moving around in panic.

The Heart and Kid gang did not know where to begin to say when they saw eight people and an animal falling down from the ceiling. People and animals do not come raining down on the sky especially not indoors.

Law was the first one to act to the sudden arrival of their new guests.

"Room." A circular sphere begin to expand throughout the classroom. The Kid gang were wondering what the circle is while the Heart Gang already knew about their captain's power. A majority of the Straw Hats were curious as to what the circle was except for three of them who were too scared to notice the circle believing that their lives were at an end.

"Shambles." As Law moves his hand, the flying Straw Hats were switched with desks.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nami and Usopp slightly opened their eyes a little to find out why they weren't dead yet. They were relieved to see that they were on solid ground in one piece and not splattered on the floor.

"We're alive!" The three scaredy cats cried in joy thanking their lucky stars.

"Luffy, you idiot! Are you trying to kill us!" Sanji kicked Luffy on the top of his head, not pleased with his captain's idea of getting away from the marines, hoping it would knock some sense into the reckless guy's head.

"Oh, hey Trafalguy! You got some strange power wanna be my nakama." Luffy ignores Sanji's pissed attitude in favor of the man who just saved them.

"Luffy, that's no way to thank our savior!" Usopp chops Luffy straight in the head. Every time they come across someone strange, their captain always asks to recruit them.

And once again, they were interrupted but this time by a group of marines who forced their entry through the other door of the classroom.

"Freeze! By order of the marines, you're all under arrest." The leader of the group called out. All of them were armed with guns. And outside, there were marines stationed with cannons and mortars.

In Grand Line Gakuen, it wasn't uncommon for the students to wield weapons as long as no one killed anybody. In fact, the Marines are given permission to use weapons uphold the peace of the school. Fights among students were common despite the opposition of it on campus as long as the Marines or staff did not catch it, a part of the student population would fight to their hearts content. Various rumors like rumors of underground fights or missing students began spreading among the student body, but rumors are rumors. Without any concrete evidence, there was nothing the Marines could do to prove if the rumors were true or not.

"Gya! We're gonna die!" Chopper, Nami, and Usopp scream as a cannon ball from outside is heading towards them.

Gomu gomu no fusen!" Using devil fruit power, Luffy expands his body like a hot air balloon sending it back at the marines outside.

"Here I was just trying to have a simple conversation. Again and again all these annoying interferences..."

"Hey Kid." It was too late to stop him now that he knew how near impossible it was to stop his captain.

"Just piss me off." Now there was no turning back.

Sensing something off, Zoro managed to catch his three swords before they flew off in the direction of Kid, just as the weapons of the Marines did. Zoro wasn't the only one who sensed something off as Brook and Law tightened their grips on their swords. Franky fought back the strange pull on him drawing him towards Kid.

"What's going on?"

"Our weapons!"

"Even the mortars!" From outside, the cannons and mortars came crashing through the windows started attaching themselves around Kid's left arm forming a giant arm made from the marine's artillery which he used to send the marines around him flying.

"Since they're acting like we're their accomplices might as well have a little fun." Sachi didn't like that look on his captain's face knowing him things aren't going to turn out pretty.

"Room." Law creates another circle around the parameter but this one was bigger than the last one as it extended all the way to the outside with some marines caught in it who had no idea what the circle was.

"Shambles." Without any hesitation, Law cut the marines down with his nodachi and rearranged them in weird forms. One man has four arms while another had his body replaced with a desk and brooms for arms while his arms were now his legs. Another man had his head stuck on another marine's body with a random marine head attached to it and no arms. One marine officer had his head stuck on someone's arm. It was complete chaos for the marines.

"Although I don't want to stick around too long before an admiral shows up." With that said, Law and his crew departed through the group of disembodied marines who were preoccupied with their body parts attached to one another to stop them.

"An admiral?! Luffy, if what he says is true then we must leave immediately." Nico Robin, the mature and most intelligent one of the group, knew how dangerous an admiral was.

"Eh, why?" Luffy on the other hand didn't even notice how dangerous their current situation was.

"Listen Luffy if anyone is caught by an admiral regardless of their innocence or not are immediately expelled from this school without a second thought even if you happened to witness a fight or you're a victim of a bullying you will be expelled if caught by an admiral." Robin's warning bought the whole Straw Hat crew's hair to their ends. They had just started the school year and they were already in danger of being expelled.

Without a moment's delay, they had evacuated the vicinity after the Heart and Kid Gang had already left.

* * *

Due to the after effects of the fight between the marines and the three gang leaders, the classroom and along with several other classrooms nearby and part of the schoolyard were left in ruin. Since there weren't many unoccupied classrooms available, classes were pulled off until the classrooms were fixed.

"Yahoo! No classes!"

"You idiot!" Nami slaps her boisterous captain in the head knowing that now was not the time to be celebrating as they narrowly managed to avoid expulsion.

"Oh that right! Hey Trafalguy, wanna join my crew!"

Luffy's crew didn't know if their captain was blind to the people and bear whom they took for as his crew standing behind Law.

But there one thing they found strange between their captain's interaction with the Heart gang leader.

"Luffy, you know him?" Robin asked her straw hatted captain.

"Yeah, a year ago he saved my life."

"I only did that on a whim." Law stated not wanting the straw hat to feel any kind of debt to him.

"Shishishi, yeah even so you helped me out last year with a lot of stuff."

Law couldn't tell if he was being idiotic or naive but he knew that the straw hat boy was genuinely grateful to the Heart gang leader.

"What is this, Captain! You never told us that!" Bepo clings onto Law asking for an explanation. Not once did their captain mention saving the straw hat gang leader. What on earth happened last year?

* * *

_Last summer, Luffy went on a camping trip with his two older brothers Ace and Sabo. During their hike, Luffy got hungry._

_"I want meat."_

_"Wait a bit longer, Luffy. We just ate a while ago!" Sabo reasoned even with all the extra food they packed for Ace and Luffy's bottomless stomach it still wouldn't be enough if they had to feed Luffy every time he got hungry. Sabo doubt they would even last one night if that happened. Thankfully they were in a forest so in case it does happen they have another food source as long as Luffy didn't eat all the animals._

_Luffy was saddened by his older brother's words he thought at least he would give him some food. In the midst of his childish depression, Luffy spotted a new source of food to satisfy his rumbling stomach._

_"Meat!" Luffy chases after the bear whom is fleeing from the crazed straw hatted boy. He didn't like the look on the crazed madman behind him._

_"Waaaaahhhhh! Captain save me!" The poor white bear cried out for his captain to save him from the fiendish beast behind him. All he wanted was to find that cute female bear he saw not this rampaging monster._

_The fear that his dreaded predator drawing near brought the white bear to a cold sweat. As he slowly peers over his shoulder, he no longer sees the madman behind him. He thanked his lucky stars as he headed back to his captain for comfort._

_Meanwhile, a certain straw hat boy looked around for some food ignoring the fact that he fell over a cliff 300 feet from his current position._

_"Sanji, I'm hungry... Oh right, Sanji's not here." He just remembered that his cook was not with him._

_Now what was he going to do for food. No food. No meat. No Sanji to cook him food. Only that mushroom over there._

_Mushroom!_

_"Food!"_

_No sign of his missing nakama who was gone for quite some time. Maybe he ate some random mushroom and ended up dying._

_!_

_What was this? It seems that Law stumbled upon some strange creature buried under a marsh. It was hard tell what it was. The only thing that could help him assess the situation was that deadly mushroom near the marsh. Strangely enough it appeared to have been eaten._

_It can't be that... That was his missing companion. Hey, he actually did eat it!_

_Seeing how waiting around would do him no good, he decided to save the guy before the mushroom's poison killed him, but he thought his furry companion knew better than to eat random mushrooms after all he was a bear he should be able to at least identify the safe ones. Another strange thing was that he was a lot lighter than he thought. A bear would normally weigh a lot more than that. No point in worrying about that right now. He'll ask him later after he saves him._

_After Law had given his patient a bath, it was no wonder he thought his furry friend had lost some weight. It seems that he picked some kid around the same age as him. It looked like he was starting to come together._

_"Meat!"_

_Now that was new. Most people don't generally shout out food after experiencing a near death experience. It was no surprised that the boy was looking around. Who wouldn't. Especially when you're in some unknown place with a complete stranger._

_"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asks._

_Was that was that all he had on his mind?_

* * *

"He's a good guy. He gave me meat!"

"You mean he saved you from a poisonous mushroom." Nami corrected her idiot of a captain.

"Leave it to Luffy to eat a poisonous mushroom." Zoro wasn't surprised to hear about his captain's near death experience since this was Luffy they were talking about.

"I knew he would do it one day." Like his fellow comrades, Usopp knew the day Luffy dies is either from starvation or food poisoning.

"Not surprising considering this is the same guy who wolves down a ton of food without even knowing what he's eating." Of all of the meals Sanji made for his straw hat captain, each one of them disappeared in a matter of seconds, correction an instant.

* * *

Inside one of the dorms, three students; a man in a steampunk styled outfit, a large man with propeller like hair, and a woman in a velvet French maid outfit carrying several large weapons; are speaking about the recent incident that had became the talk of the school.

"Really it's the start of the school year and those brats are already making a mess!" Disgusted with how much trouble this year's first years are causing, Gladius's top hat bursts due to his anger.

"I couldn't agree anymore." The large man, Buffalo, agreed while ignoring his companion's outburst.

"According to those Marines, it was done by only three first years." Baby 5 pointed out.

"The Marines really are losing their edge if they sent a troop of soldiers only to be defeated by three mere children." Gladius sighed at how pathetic the Marines were becoming if they lost to three freshmen.

"But I heard that out of that platoon of marines dozens of them received such horrible injuries that they were put under surveillance until they figured a way to put them back together. Too bad no one allowed to see them. Wanted to see the damage myself." Buffalo was curious as to how bad those marines ended up.

"I'm actually glad they quarantined those filthy Marines should be hidden far from the Young Master's view."

"Speaking of the Young Master, he was acting strange when he heard of the incident."

"That's nothing new. Baby 5, you know how much the Young Master loves blood and fights." They knew more than anyone how much blood their Young Master liked to see.

"That's right, Baby 5. There's nothing to worry about." Buffalo seconds Gladius's statement.

"I suppose so..." Still, there was something about that was bothering Baby 5.

In another room, a blonde haired man in a pink feathery coat just watched the video before him on his den den mushi.

_"Gomu gomu no fusen!"_

_"Gyaaaa!"_

_"Repel."_

_"Get the injured to safety."_

_"Someone call for backup!"_

_"Room. Shambles."_

Watching the recent incident that dealt a large blow to the Marine's reputation, the man just smiled at the chaos.

_"Whose leg is this?"_

_"Hey that's my arm."_

_"Get off my body."_

_"Like I can."_

"You called Doffy." Seated on diamond like chair, the new visitor greeted his boss.

"I have a little mission for you."

"No way, Doffy. I'm not possibly even worthy of it."

"Oh but you are."

"Impossible. Someone like me possibly can't."

"Then I guess I'll have to assign this to-"

"Hearing your unbiased opinion, it must be true. I'll definitely fulfill your wish. So who do you want dead!"

"Not dead but something else..."

He had no clue what his boss was going to order if it wasn't that then what else could he want. His boss practically had money, women, followers, and entertainment. What else could he have possibly wanted? Soon the answer to his question was answered the moment he saw a familiar face projected from the den den mushi. He quickly understood the meaning behind his boss's summon as he watched a certain Heart Gang Leader in the arms of a crying bear.


	2. Chapter 2: Shichibukai Boa Hancock

Chapter 2: Shichibukai Boa Hancock

The first thing students think of when they hear the word 'Marines' is absolute reign. The Marines in Grand Line Gakuen are a group of students who put the school rules as their top priority to ensure the well being of the students. Any student foolish enough to oppose the Marines has never set foot on campus to tell the tale. However for the first time, the Marines had never met such humiliation as yesterday.

Yesterday's battle between a troop of Marines and three first years had became the talk of the school. The absolute Marines were not as almighty as the students thought they were.

"Really what is this! Because of that blunder, the Marine's morale has now wavered."

"Calm down, Sengoku." An elderly woman preached to the infuriated Fleet Admiral.

"Tsuru, how can I keep calm at a time like this? The Marines are the school's protectors if the students' trust in them wavers how will this affect the morale of our officers."

"They're smart kids. If the Marines were as weak as to be dependent on the student body's support, they wouldn't be where they are now. As a teacher, you too should know how strong they are after all they are trained under our wings."

"Tsuru is right. What would our students think if they saw their teacher acting like this? Right, Garp..."

"..." No response except for the sound of rice crackers being eaten.

"Garp..." Momonga repeated.

No reply other than the munching sound of the eaten rice crackers.

"Will you just..."

"Zzzzzzz..." The old man continued to sleep at the same time eating a bag of rice crackers.

'He was sleeping!?' The whole Marine instructors were baffled at their companion's action. Although it wasn't unnatural for him to such a thing in fact it would be more surreal if he didn't. At least that explained why it was oddly quiet.

"Garp!" The Fleet Admiral yelled at his idiotic friend's ridiculous action waking him up with a knock to the head.

"Itie! Really Sengoku, I never knew you were one to hit an old man in his sleep." Garp rubbed the small bump on his head.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep there would have been no need in the first place! Give me that!" Garp's precious bag of rice crackers are forcefully take from him which were later emptied by his dear old friend.

"My rice crackers!"

Just another everyday interaction between the two close friends for the elderly Marine staff.

"Now that you are finished with your comedy routine, we would all like to continue on with our main focus."

"Tsuru's right! You shouldn't lose your cool like that." Garp advises his good friend, Sengoku.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

As the source of his rage, the Fleet Admiral found it infuriating, but recalling Tsuru's words, he continued where he left off.

"As all of you have heard, yesterday a Marine witnessed two first years fighting. Attempting to stop the fight, the Marine was injured by both students when he was caught in between of their attacks. Thankfully, another Marine who was on patrol stumbled upon the scene and called for reinforcements. Then one of the students, Monkey D. Luffy started shouting the word 'Meat.' His intentions are unknown. According to the Marine officer, Monkey D. Luffy took all his crew with him using his devil fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, to escape and landed in classroom 1-A where Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law along with several of their crew were residing. And as soon as they arrived, the battle was completely one sided in favor of those first years. Even the backup platoon were useless."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Garp, this is no laughing matter! Look at the mess your grandson as caused! First, it was your son and now your grandchild! Learn to control your family!"

"Calm down, Sengoku. You are right this is no laughing matter." Tsuru slightly looks in Garp's direction. "But this isn't something our students can't handle. We have veteran officers, vice admirals, admirals, new recruits we've scouted from all over the world, and the Shichibukai."

The Shichibukai are a notorious group of troublemaking students whom not even the Marines can handle. But as long as they are allied with the Marines, they are pretty much allowed to do as they please.

"Speaking of those brats, according to a Marine report, Donflamingo has been acting strange recently. Apparently, he's holed up in Dressrosa."

"That's nothing new. None of those Shichibukai ever bother to show up for their classes. I received a report on Boa Hancock who used her womanly charms to take over half of the first year's money and valuables. She even turned my men to stone when we arrived to tell her of the summons." Had Momonga had been a hair's breath away from stabbing his own hand, he would have met the same fate as his men.

"I received a report on Dracule Mihawk. Apparently, a hundred first year years challenged him, and he singlehandedly beat all of them."

"I-"

"Don't bother. I can already guess what you're about to say." Sengoku felt a migraine coming. If he heard another report, his head might just pop.

Sengoku sighs in resignation. "This year is going to be chaotic."

* * *

A peaceful quiet morning inside the male dormitory. Since classes were temporarily suspended, the first years were given extra leisure time. Some chose to sleep in. Some chose to play around. Some chose to play pranks on each other. It was a nice quiet morning. In fact, too quiet for One Piece Gakuen's standards.

"TRAFALGUY!"

And there goes the once peaceful morning along with Law's precious reading time.

Maybe if he ignores the straw hatted boy, he'll leave him alone.

"Hey Trafalguy, you awake! Let's eat breakfast together! Can I have your meat!"

Or not. Judging from the constant pounding at his door, it looks like the straw hatted boy won't be leaving him anytime soon. Seeing as there's no other choice but to comply with the noisy straw hat gang leader, Law began to take his leave unless he wanted to get a new door.

* * *

The Heart gang were delighted to see their captain first thing in the morning along side them is the Straw Hat gang. With the Straw Hats there, it was a rather noisy breakfast. Sanji and Zoro at each other's throats. Brock playing some music but not before asking to see Nami's panties in which he received a lightning bolt in response. Usopp continuing where he left off in telling the Heart gang about his amazing adventures although they already saw through his lies after the first sentence he spoke about how he once lead a gang of 1000 men. Chopper on the other hand took Usopp's tall tales as the truth. Nami was chatting with Robin about what they should do in the meantime while classes were suspended. Franky was making blueprints on a new robot design he thought of.

Honestly, Law found their company to be pleasant. Noisy but pleasant. It wasn't everyday he would be around people other than his subordinates. Anyone else would just stay clear away from him be it other gangs or classmates. Not that it would mattered to him.

"Whe~~~w! I'm stuffed! That was so good!" Luffy pats his now fat stomach while the Heart Gang except for their leader are staring at the stacks of plates in disbelief. How could one person eat so much?

"Now that classes are on hold, what should we do?" Robin asked.

"Nap."

"Meat!"

"Wherever Nami-swan and Robin-chwan want to go!"

"I want to go shopping."

"I want to eat cotton candy!"

"Why don't we-" Before Robin could finish her sentence, the Heart and Straw Hat Gangs received some unexpected guests.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law, you are both to be taken in for punishment. Do not think you can get away scot-free."

No surprise considering the damage they did the previous day. But how were they going to get out of this? Now that the Marines are after them, both of their school lives won't be very peaceful. The Heart Gang began to worry about their captain. They didn't want him to get expelled on the second day of school.

"I suggest you quietly follow us and just maybe your punishment will be lightened." The Marines officer arrogantly remarks with his head up high.

...

"I see that you're petrified with fear. It's only natural after all you delinquents are nothing but trash before their superior."

...

"Will you just...?!" The Marine was stupefied to see that Luffy was eating and what's more in his sleep too. Who eats in their sleep? Actually didn't he just finish eating a ton of food?

"Wake up, you idiot!" Nami bonks Luffy straight in the head.

It was practically an everyday thing for the Straw Hats. Their captain would do something stupid and someone would knock some sense into him. Although not everyone shared the same view as they did. The Marines were at amiss at what to do. People don't just normally eat in their sleep.

"Hm." The now woken Straw Hat captain looked around to grasp the situation as to why there were so many Marines around them. "Who are you?"

The Marines face fault at the Straw Hat boy's obliviousness. A troop of Marines are surrounding his table and he has yet to comprehend the danger he is in?

"We're Marines?!"

"Eh?! But this is a school?!"

"Not that marine! We're this school's protectors, the Marines!"

"This school has protectors?"

"That's right. Now quietly-"

"That's amazing so you guys are superheroes!" Luffy's eyes glint in amazement.

"Well, superhero is going a bit far." The Marines officer sheepishly grins while scratching his head in embarrassment. It wasn't often someone calls him a superhero.

"We're more like messengers of justice." The Marine strikes a cool pose trying to look cool in front the delinquents before him.

"Amazing!" Both Luffy and Chopper shout with glinting eyes.

"Don't praise the enemy!" Usopp shouts at the two naive fools.

Like Usopp said, the delinquent shouldn't be complimenting him. The Marine officer had regained his composure when he realized this and continued back to his duties.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law, you are both summoned for the destruction of over three classrooms and part of the school grounds as well as injuring over a hundred Marine officers."

"We did?" Luffy tilts his head to the side having no recollection of such a thing.

"You just did that yesterday?!" Shouted by both the Marines and the Straw Hat gang. There should be a limit to forgetfulness no scratch that stupidity. Life was not easy for the Straw Hats having to deal with their captain's idiocy on a daily routine.

"Enough, stalling Monkey D. Luffy! The longer you stall the more severe your punishment will become!"

"Punishment? What punishment?"

"Your punishment for the damage you did yesterday?!" Were his words even getting through to that thickheaded delinquent? How can someone be so dense!

"Punishment like expulsion?" Luffy asked.

"Similar to that but not as far th-"

"Whaaaaaat! We're going to be expelled!"

"Not necess-"

Unfortunately for the Marine officer, Luffy was never a good listener. Luffy bolts out the cafeteria in hopes of escaping expulsion. And sadly for him, Law ended being dragged in by the Straw Hat's stupidity when said Straw Hat delinquent used his long rubber arm like rope to get the Heart delinquent.

"Mugiwara, give us back our Captain!" Law's friends except for Jean Bart yelled at the straw hatted boy for kidnapping their precious leader. However their effort were futile as the Straw Hat delinquent had made off with their leader.

It was only a few moments later that the Marine officer came back to reality.

"What are you waiting for go get them!" He ordered his soldiers to search for the two. Hopefully, things will end well.

* * *

"Mugiwara, unhand me!" Law didn't appreciate being dragged by Luffy into some unknown part of the campus. Fortunately, it looked like there were no Marines around.

Listening to Law's order more like request to Luffy, he released Law from his rubber arm.

"Hey Trafalguy..."

Law was a bit taken back by the sudden seriousness in Luffy's tone. It was rare for the Straw Hat to show such seriousness as he is infamous for his stupidity. Whatever he has to say must be serious.

"Why are we being expelled?" And with that all that tension in the atmosphere left along with Law's good faith in him. Even after all that, he still hasn't got it?

After a long explanation, Law managed to get through to the thickheaded Straw Hat. It took him several tries for Luffy to start getting a grasp of their current situation. Now that Luffy was informed of his current predicament, Law was curious as to what the Straw Hat's response would be.

"Now Mugiwara-ya-"

"Meat!" Apparently, Luffy had other things on his mind forgetting about his surroundings completely focused on the delicious scent of meat leaving a shocked Law behind.

* * *

Following the smell of meat in the air, Luffy headed towards a building completely focused on the delicious scent. Just imagining the delicious meat made Luffy's mouth water. In the middle of Luffy's fantasy, he accidentally bumps into a girl.

"Kya!"

"Ah, gomen. Are you alright?" Luffy offers his hand to the short blond haired girl with a green snake wrapped around her waist.

"Th... Thank you...!" It wasn't until she just realized what was going on that she used her snake as a bow ready to shoot at Luffy. "Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"I'm Luffy and I'm here to find the delicious meat here." Luffy answered casually without any sense of danger despite the fact that a girl is about to release an arrow at him.

"Don't lie! What kind of excuse is that! All men are forbidden from entering Amazon Lily's territory."

"What's this Amazon Lily? Aren't we in Grand Line Gakuen?"

"You don't know that in this school there is a large number of delinquents that make up the student body so fights for territorial rights isn't uncommon. However it is because of this that it makes it hard for the regular students who want to live a normal school to get any peace and quiet without having to end up being dragged in some stupid fight over who is stronger. So this school is divided in numerous territories under various delinquents. And one of them is Amazon Lily that is protected by one of the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock."

"Shichibukai?"

"You really don't know anything. I take it you must have been from a different school before enrolling in here. Then that I guess that explains why you're here. Shichibukai are delinquents that engage into fights and mug other students like regular delinquents. However unlike other delinquents, they are allowed to do so because they work with the Marines. Another privilege they have is that they are allowed to expel other students. And our leader, Boa Hancock, is one of them."

"Is she strong?" Luffy imagines this Boa Hancock as a big muscular woman like those female bodybuilders.

"What a silly question. Of course, she is. If not for her, Amazon Lily would be targeted by many gangs. Not even the bravest man would dare to step foot here."

"Do you know where I can find some meat?"

"Oh, just go straight ahead, then turn...一 Forget about the meat! Listen if a man is found on Amazon Lily, then he is immediately expelled from this school."

"What!" Hearing that Luffy makes a brake for it before he gets discovered but not before he stops for a moment. "Oh yeah, thanks for your help and sorry for bumping into you! I'll see you on campus when I make it out of here."

Luffy waves goodbye to his new friend as he departs.

Once Luffy is out of sight, the girl starts to giggle at the strange man. Shortly after one of her friends calls her out.

"What's wrong, Margaret?"

* * *

In hopes of escaping expulsion, Luffy ends up another situation where can get expelled. It seems that Luffy isn't having much luck at his new school.

"Where's the exit?" A currently lost Luffy started searching for a way out of Amazon Lily however with no luck. Maybe a higher range would give him a better view without even thinking if someone saw him. Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu powers to stretch his arms far enough to grab onto a tree which he successfully accomplishes but ends up accidentally using up too much strength and instead is catapulted.

* * *

Meanwhile in search for the Straw Hat boy, Law hopes that he can find him before the Marines do. Really that child has absolutely no common sense. As strong as he may be, Law can't seem to shake off this back feeling. The way Luffy is it can only spell disaster.

Law remembers to make sure to steer clear from Amazon Lily's territory only a fool would dare to walk into that land.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't have... Could he?

Law wouldn't put it past the Straw Hat boy to do such a thing. But this is Amazon Lily where all men are forbidden from entering, even if he somehow ended up there, there would have been an uproar about it already. No matter where he goes he is bound to cause some sort of trouble. Now the bigger issue is where to start looking for the Straw Hat.

* * *

"Buhoo, it's water! Hot, hot, hot! I'm dying! I'm drowning! Help..." Strangely enough, Luffy felt something odd about the water. "Ah! I can stand! Huh, this is a bath house?"

"A man?!" The long raven haired woman was surprised by Luffy sudden appearance from the ceiling.

"That thing on your back. I think I've seen it." Luffy points at the woman's back forgetting that he has just broken into a woman's bath.

"You saw it..." The woman on the other hand did not look pleased to see a man. Having her back already seen, she became more displeased.


	3. Chapter 3: The Snake Princess' Judgement

Chapter 3: The Snake Princess' Judgement  


Luffy did not know why the woman seemed so mad at him. Maybe it was because he interrupted her bath. He remembered when Nami got mad at Brook, Sanji, and Usopp tried to peep on her. She even made them pay a fee for attempting to peep on her despite having seen nothing.

Two other women who seemed to be the woman's sisters came in worried about her although they all had very different appearances and sizes.

"Sister, what on earth is going on!" A large orange haired woman, Marigold, asked her older sister.

"What's a man doing here?" An extremely tall teal haired woman, Sandersonia, was the first of the two to notice Luffy's presence. Like her older sister, she was not pleased to see Luffy.

"Sister, your robe..." Marigold covers her older sister with a bath robe.

"He must die." The raven haired woman darkly spoke.

Die! Now that was a bit harsh. Not even Nami would go as far as killing someone for that.

"He saw my back."

Like their sister, the two had a shocked look on their face which was later switched to a grim look.

"Then he must die."

"No doubt."

"Eh, why? I didn't see anything except for your back." Luffy was shocked to see that women would kill a man just for looking at her back. Luffy began to wonder what was so special about a woman's back. Nami let the others are her naked one time when they went to a bathhouse and Usopp and Sanji wanted to see Nami. She had no qualms showing her body to everyone when they went to say hi to her although she had them pay 100,000 beris.

"We'd rather die than let anyone see our backs. Now take everything you've seen to your grave! Mero Mero Beam!" Her hands formed a heart shape that released a heart shaped beam directed at Luffy.

This was not looking good for Luffy. That woman was a devil fruit user like him. Then that beam is not good news.

But it was too late for Luffy as he didn't have enough time to dodge the beam.

"Nooooooo, I'm..." Luffy opens one eye. No missing limbs. No shrunken body. No sluggish feeling. Nothing. "... Fine?"

Luffy scratches his head confused at what had happened or rather did not happen. He was not the only one confused at why he wasn't affected.

"?" A failure? Strange, this has never happened before.. "Mero Mero Beam!"

"Gyaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

And again nothing.

?

Everyone tilts their head in confusion.

"Why does he not turn to stone? He saw me in the bath and yet he isn't affected!" Hancock bursts out in complete distraught as not once has there ever been anyone wouldn't be turned to stone once they were hit by a Mero Mero Beam let alone be completely unaffected by not one but two of them!

"Impossible Sister, your beauty makes people of all age and gender fall in love of you." Marigold resassures her older sister.

"It's likely his fear of death as erased all trace of his desire in his heart. He's a pitiful but lucky man." The thought of a man to be unmoved by her older sister's beauty was utterly unthinkable to the second Gorgon Sister.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm getting outta here." Luffy makes a break for it by jumping out the window.

The three Gorgon Sisters were shocked to see Luffy jump out of a window located on the very top of the Kuja building.

"You can't escape from me." Hancock presses her lips over her forefinger ready to shoot the rubber boy with her attack. "Pistol Kiss."

Despite normal bullets having no affect on him, this one managed to graze him.

The bullet didn't do much damage to him, but it distracted him long enough that he had not noticed that he was surrounded.

"That man is an intruder! Capture him at once!" Hancock orders her subordinates to capture Lufffy.

* * *

This was getting no where. It has been quite some time and Law has yet to see hair nor hide of the straw hat boy. Just how far did he run off to. It was difficult enough as it is with the Marines searching for them making it hard for Law to search. Luckily, it also meant that he didn't have to search for the areas where the Marines were at. Although he had only known Luffy for a short while, he knew even he wouldn't be dumb enough to waltzes right in a Marine infested area and even if he did he was pretty sure there would be no way for the Marines to keep it under wraps which only left him the option of looking for him in areas without any Marines.

From behind him, Law senses the presence of another. He turns around to get a good look at the person.

"Long time no see, Law..."

* * *

Luffy had no idea what was going on when he noticed that he was tied up with a couple of snakes. The strangest part was that he didn't see a single man among the crowd of people surrounding him.

"Now man, for what purpose and how did you get into this land." Seated from above on her snake, Salome, looking down at him, Hancock wanted nothing more than for Luffy to die after having gazes upon her back.

"I came here by the smell of meat and got lost. I just want to get out of here."

"Filthy liar, do you take me for as fool! Only a fool would believe such a thing. Quit stalling and tell me your purpose!"

"If it's that, then can I leave. I gotta find one of my friends."

"You will not leave this place alive. Only death awaits you."

"Wait, Hebihime-sama!"

"Margaret!"

"He is speaking the truth. That man is an honest man." Ignoring her friend's plea, Margaret continues to defend Luffy from Hancock's wrath.

"You are a Kuja delinquent. Why are you defending this man?"

"Because I found him in Kuja territory but did not speak of this with anyone."

"I see..." Hancock steps down from her seat and walks towards Margaret. "Raise your head, Little Margaret."

Margaret did as she was told and blushed at the sight of her leader not noticing the movements of Hancock's hands.

"Mero Mero Beam!"

"Margaret!" Margaret's friend, Kikyo, was deeply saddened when her fellow Kuja warrior was turned to stone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luffy saw that something was off with Margaret when she wasn't moving. "She's turned to stone… But why? She only helped me?"

"Which is why she is to be punished accordingly. Bring out Bacura." The cheers for the large black panther that came out rose as Hancock returned back to her seat.

"This is the warrior nation, Amazon Lily, where strength is beauty. You shall die fighting for your life as we watch your imminent doom. Do not even think of hoping to win against Bacura. For generations, he has served as the carnivorous executioner for the Kuja warriors. Once the execution is set, you can pray for a quick and painless death as all the other worthless men have."

The snakes quickly freed themselves from Luffy's body slithering away as far as possible.

"Go get him, Bacura!"

"Look at him; he's so scared he can't even speak."

"At least, we won't have to hear his pathetic pleas."

"All men are just talk!"

The Kuja delinquents cheer for the black panther as he bears his fangs at the silent straw hat boy. In a few moments, he would be nothing more than scraps of flesh and blood left for the crows to pick at or so they expected. The weak man they deemed was actually a strong one with the brute strength to send the Kuja executioner flying.

"He's strong. He defeated that Bacura in one hit!" Ran, a Kuja delinquent, was stunned to see the deadly beast go down by the man whom they deemed weak.

"I don't think he used Haki."

"That was just brute strength!"

The sight of the 'weak' man defeating Bacura dumbstruck the audience including Hancock and her sisters.

"Why are you laughing when that woman turned one of your friends to stone!" Luffy yells in rage at their disgusting display of amusement at one of their comrade's predicament.

Luffy's words pierce through their hearts knowing what he said is right but in Amazon Lily the gang leader's rule is absolute. As sad as it is to see one of your friends turned to stone, defying the Kuja gang leader was out of the question. To the Kuja delinquents, the Kuja gang leader is always right.

"Mari! Sonia!" Hancock calls out the names of her younger sisters.

The two comply with their older sister's request and step down to continue on with Luffy's execution in Bacura's place.

The cheers rose even higher than the one's Bacura received. Showing how much respect the Kuja delinquents have for their sub leaders.

As they step forward, the two Gorgon sisters change into their snake human hybrid forms. Like Luffy, they were devil fruit students.

Devil fruit students are students who have eaten a devil fruit which has the power to grant the user some type of ability however they remain unable to swim for the rest of their life. Because of their devil fruit abilities, they are kept under careful watch by the Marines to ensure that they do not use their abilities to cause mischief which is why there is a special system that separates devil fruit students from the normal students. They are allowed to attend classes with the regular students and join clubs with them but are regarded with extreme care when handling. The main purpose of the system is for the school to identify the devil fruit students from the normal.

And in front of Luffy are two devil fruit students from the looks of it they are Zoan users which is correct. They both ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi. Marigold ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, King Cobra Model; and Sandersonia ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Anaconda Model.

They appear to be stronger than that black cat Luffy beat. Luffy might have to get a bit more serious in this fight if he wants to save Margaret.

* * *

It had been quite a while since the death match had started and the two Gorgon Sisters still had not been able to kill the man. Hancock grew more and more impatient with her younger sisters' half hearted ploys.

"Sonia! Mari! Just how long do you intend to play around." The tone in their elder sister's voice told them that they had to end the match now before their sister's mood worsens anymore.

"Sister!"

"We apologize. We will end this immediately." Sandersonia apologizes to her older sister.

No more playing around for the two. It was time for them to take things more seriously otherwise face the consequences.

"Snake Hair Possession: Salamander!" Flames begins to engulf not only Marigold's hair but also her body.

"Snake Hair Possession: Yamata no Orochi!" Seven snakes begin to form from Sandersonia's hair.

Flaming snakes on one side and seven snakes with fangs that can crush rocks on another, there was no escape for the man. Victory would be theirs' and their secret would remain hidden. But that was something that would decided until the end.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" Not just once but twice had the man shocked the whole audience with his powers. In an instant, he defeated both of Marigold and Sandersonia's techniques.

In the midst of the battle, Sandersonia and Marigold crashed into each other. The flames of Marigold's technique were still in effect causing terrible burns on Sandersonia. The heat of the flames were too much for Sandersonia as she cried in pain. Feeling a slight tug, Marigold noticed that both her and Sandersonia's tails were tied together like a knot. How could such a thing happen?

Just as Marigold tried to inform her older sister of their tails, her attention drew to another matter.

Before she could say a thing, Sandersonia felt a force tackling her onto the ground. There was only one person who could do such a thing.

"Curse you, man!"

"Don't move. You may want to kill me, but I don't want to kill you."

Luffy's words only enraged the furious Sandersonia even more.

"Why you little... What are you waiting for Mari! Kill the man right now!"

"I can't..."

Sandersonia didn't get why her younger sister had refused to kill the dreaded man they hated.

"For he is the only thing covering your back..."

Sandersonia had just realized the flames from Marigold's attack had burned her clothes. If Luffy hadn't covered her back, then the terrible secret they had kept hidden would be revealed.

Sitting on top on her snake, unbeknownst to the others tears begin to well up in the ice cold Hebihime's eyes as she covers her face with her hand.

* * *

"Please forgive us, Sister!"

"Not only did we lose but we were spared by the enemy!"

Both of the Gorgon Sisters apologize to their older sister for their defeat once she dismissed the audience leaving only them and the man along with the stone statue of Margaret.

As the two apologize to their sister, Luffy checks for any damage on the petrified Margaret that may have occurred from his fight with the two Gorgon Sisters. To Luffy's relief, there was not as much as even a scratch on her. Although her hatred for the man is slightly wavering, Hancock still held doubts in him.

"You can change her back right? If so, please do so! She did nothing wrong. She only helped me!"

Even through all that, he was still far more concerned with her well being than his own. And he isn't even affected by her beauty at all. He didn't even bat an eyelash or even showed her any forgiveness when she first turned her to stone. In fact, he's the first man to show disgust at her for actions. Hancock had never met such a man before.

"As I recall you also wish to leave Amazon Lily. I will grant you your wish, but I can only grant you one of your requests." All men are the same. They say nice things but are only hiding their true nature. 'Now show your true colors, Man!'

"Thanks! Please turn her back to normal!"

The sight of the man lowering his head to Hancock so much that his head made a dent in the ground stunned the three Gorgon Sisters. The man without any hesitation chose the safety of the girl over himself. Hancock and her sisters couldn't believe it. If it's this man, then maybe just maybe he could actually be a decent person.

* * *

As promised, Hancock released Margaret from her petrified state. Before her departure, she invited Luffy to her dorm room with her sisters. There, the two thanked Luffy for his aid in covering Sandersonia's back for it would have been disastrous for them had he not.

"You may enter." Luffy enters through the bed curtains where he expected meat instead he meets a topless Hancock.

"Coming in...! ... Aw, no food, huh... How come you're naked?"

"You're as crude as ever… But no matter..." Hancock turns around to reveal her back to Luffy. "This mark... You said that you had seen it somewhere before... Take a look at it once more. Where did you see it? And are you aware of what it represents?"

Luffy takes a long stare at the mark on Hancock's back thinking hard of about it. However the long silence makes Hancock and her sisters more and more uneasy.

"Answer me quickly. I do not enjoy putting this on display..."

"Sorry, but I got it wrong. I have a fishman friend named Hachi. He's a mark similar to your's on his forehead. I mistook it for that. I've never seen it before."

"Then I will tell you everything including the meaning of this mark and the one your fishman friend bears."

"The mark on Hachi's head?"

"This... is the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, the crest of the Tenryuubito…"

"Tenryuubito…? Who are they?" Having just entered the school from another school, there was much Luffy had to learn about Grand Line Gakuen and its dark secrets.

"They are descendants of this school's founding fathers and the offsprings of this school's donors… It is because of this that they are allowed to do as they please without fear of the consequences. Whether they bully a helpless child or use another student as a horse, the Marines do nothing to stop them because of their lineage. For if someone would do something as foolish as defy a Tenryuubito, it would jeopardize the school funds putting the school in a compromising situation."

The more Luffy hears the more fear he can sense in Hancock's tone.

"And my sisters and I were once slaves to them….! When we just children in the elementary school division, we were taken by an underground human trafficking group. And the first man, I saw instilled an undying fear in me."

"Unnnnhhhhh... Waaaaaaaaahhhhh...! Aaaahhh!"

Marigold rushes to older sister's aid in hopes of calming her down.

"Whoa, whoa! That's enough. You don't have to push yourself!" Their actions already told Luffy more than enough just how painful it is for them to recall the horrible incident.

"Those days were terrible... We had no hope… All we could wish for was death!" Now this was making Luffy feel more guilty as he listens to her sad childhood. "... But then one man did what no man ever did, he stood against the Tenryuubito! Fisher Tiger the Adventurer! He freed numerous of slaves like us. Although he hated humans as a species, he did not discriminate against slaves. His words gave us hope in that veil of darkness."

_"Run! And never get caught again!"_

"To this day we owe that man an immeasurable debt... However the fishmen, he freed still bared the mark of their slavery. Just as though erasing a curse, he took the Tenryuubito mark, burned upon all their bodies and turned it into a symbol of the sun!"

Now that he thinks about it, the mark on Hachi's forehead looked like a sun. "Wait does that mean that Hachi used to be a slave!"

"Not necessarily…" A now calmed Sandersonia spoke. "All of the delinquents under Tiger Fisher bear the mark to ensure that no one would know of their dark past."

"I see so Hachi's been through a lot..." For a fishman who was always so cheerful as he was, Luffy would have never guessed he would have had such a past.

"During those days, we were fed the Hebi Hebi no Mi and Mero Mero no Mi which is how we gained our devil fruit powers. Ironically, it was due to these powers that we were able to return as devil fruit students. Had you not covered Sonia's back, we would no longer have any place in this school anymore." Hancock breaks into tears. "Even it means harming others, I don't ever want to be controlled like that again. I'm always afraid of letting my guard down. The fear is too great!"

"Sister..." Both the Gorgon Sisters understand how their older sister feels as they too are afraid that someday someone will find out the truth.

"So do you look down on me knowing of my slavery?" Hancock starts putting on her blouse.

"Eh? Why? From what you said, those Tenryuubito are jerks."

"Fufufu... I like you! If there is anything you need, I'll help you." For the first time in a long time, Hancock smiled genuinely from the bottom of heart.

"Really!"

* * *

Today was just not Law's day. First, his reading was interrupted by Luffy in the morning, then he was forcibly dragged somewhere else, and now he has to deal with an old acquaintance he did not wish to see so soon.

"If I were you, I'd be a good boy and follow me."

"Hmpf, order me one more time and I'll cut you down." Law smugly replies.

"Then I guess a little force will be needed." The blond man bends down as his calves turn to springs.


End file.
